


Just My Cup of Coffee

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: Haru and Akira move to Inaba together. The young Okumura heiress doubts her inability to be the perfect spouse to her loving husband but Akira has a way or two to remind her that she is doing just fine the way she is.





	Just My Cup of Coffee

Another long day, Cafe Noir was coming to a close as Haru took a moment to wash down the front counter with a damp cloth. Just as she was about to turn to discard the cloth, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her from behind, followed by a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

“Hey there beautiful. Need help with anything?”

Haru giggled softly as she leaned into the embrace. “Could you flip over the sign, please? I’m just about done here.”

“Not a problem.” With a light squeeze of his arms before he released her, Akira made his way around the counter to flip the sign over to closed.

As she moved to the back of the cafe to dispose of her cloth, a sigh left her lips. Though her body was feeling fatigued, Haru could hardly believe how happy her life was. After spending four years in a long distance relationship with occasional visits, Akira had surprised her after she graduated from university with a marriage proposal. She remembered that day fondly. Not only had she announced her ownership deal of the building that was going to be renovated for her cafe, but he proposed to her. 

They were at a high classed restaurant she had made reservations for and was practically jumping with excitement. She knew how much he supported her dream and to actually see it come together after all the hard work she did; it made all those years of sorting out the damage her father’s scandal caused worth it.

“Haru, is everything okay?” Akira’s voice snapped her back into reality.

She placed her apron up on a hook before turning back to her beloved with a warm smile. “O-oh..yes, of course! Everything is perfectly fine. I was just thinking, that’s all.”

Haru closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist as she found the string in the back to remove his apron. “Do..you remember the day that you proposed to me?” she inquired softly.

As Haru removed his apron, she watched as the corner of his lips curved into a small smile. “How could I possibly forget? You looked rather stunning in that pink dress.”

A dark flush brushed over her cheeks at his comment. Leave it to him to remember such a detail, especially what happened to that dress later that evening. She smiled a little more as she pulled the strings off of him. Setting his apron on the counter, Haru wrapped her arms around his waist, “I was just thinking on how special that day was and how lucky I am to have someone who is supportive in my life. I alwa-- Ohh!~”

As she spoke, she felt a pair of firm hands wrap around her waist. Akira picked her up with ease and sat her on the counter. She couldn’t contain the giggle that slipped from her lips as he ran his hands down her thighs before moving his way back up, leaning forward to press a loving kiss against the nape of her neck.

“How could I not support a lovely lady like you, Haru?”

Even though the pair had been married for a year, she still felt the warmth of a blush brushing over her cheeks. “I could think of a couple reasons..” she muttered softly.

Akira paused for a moment, noting the self-doubt in her tone. A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he cupped her cheeks, rubbing the side of them with the side of his thumbs. “Haru, you know that I love you, right?”

She leaned into his hands, muttering her reply, “Yes...but sometimes it is hard to believe that you are here with me..after everything we went through together. I caused you so much trouble.”

He gave her a reassuring smile, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. “You were never any trouble, Haru. Sure, we ran into a few bumps here and there but that was never your fault.”

Haru gave a nervous laugh, placing her hands over his. “I-I’m sorry. I suppose it is rather silly for me to have self-doubt like this. Back then, I always wondered if I was good enough for you. There was always the chance that you were interested in someone other than me, especially for how late I came into the group.”

Akira took hold of her chin, pulling her into a soft passionate kiss. His free hand threaded through her fluffy auburn locks, pushing her closer to him. Though the kiss only lasted for a few minutes, it felt like only mere seconds that made Haru’s heart race. She clung onto his shirt, moaning softly as he rolled his tongue against her own, causing a soft moan to slip past her lips. Before she could return the gesture, he pulled back, nipping her bottom lip as he gave her that classic Joker grin.

“My heart belongs to you, and only you, Haru. Nothing can ever change that.” He took hold of her left hand, pressing a soft kiss over her knuckles before making their fingers intertwine. 

“I know..” she whispered, leaning her forehead against his, “I guess I just..need to be reassured from time to time. Sometimes I feel like this is just too good to be true and I’m still back in Toyko with that...creep.”

“Well, we took care of his Shadow, didn’t we? You don’t have to worry about him anymore. As for your self-doubt, I have an idea on how to reassure you, as often as I need to, that I’m here for you.”

The corner of her lips rose a bit, “How?”

She gasped and giggled when he picked her up from the counter bridal style as she clung to his neck. He took her towards the back where a staircase lead to their upstairs apartment. That evening, Haru felt as if she was reliving her engagement night all over again. The way he settled her on the bed delicately, kissed every inch of her body as he carefully removed every piece of clothing. Muttering soft words of praise against her skin, massaging her loving hips as she clung to his neck, returning words of love back to him while she encouraged further kissing. 

After several hours of intimate intercourse, Haru found herself laying against his chest, arm around his waist with his arm wrapped around her’s. Though she felt spent, she felt like there was something important -- something that she had been meaning to tell him all evening but never had the courage to..until now. Biting her lower lip, she looked up to him.

“Akira?”

He looked down to her with one eye half open, “Hm?”

“There’s..something I need to tell you.” She took a breath, “...I’m pregnant...for twins.”

It took him a second to process everything she said before his body shot up, making her sit up with him, “Wh-what..?”

She shifted her gaze away from him for a moment, feeling quite flustered by the situation. “W-well..I..I wasn’t feeling good the other day so I went to the hospital when you were visiting your family and..I had a test and ultrasound done. I..I am expecting twins. I’m not sure about the genders yet though.” Haru slowly looked back at Akira, who still appeared shocked. “You aren’t mad, are you?”

He gave her a smile, shaking his head. “Why would I? I’m going to be a father to children from a woman I love. I just wish you would have told me sooner.”

Haru crawled on top of him, smiling as he wasted no time to run his hands up her thighs and around her hips. “I’m sorry. I was..nervous about what you would say but now that you know, we can plan things out, right? It might sound silly but, I’m excited to start a family with you.”

He ran a hand through her hair, “It’s not silly. I’m excited to start a family with you too. I’ve always wanted kids and starting one now doesn’t seem like a terrible idea. We can plan things out tomorrow after we’ve had some sleep.”

Giving him a nod, Haru laid over his chest, snuggling her head close to him while he held her in a protective embrace. In no time at all, she fell asleep to him combing through her hair and exciting thoughts of having a little family with the one person she loved more than anything, Akira.


End file.
